A Bird's Love
by Agent Mozell
Summary: The Five Ancestors fanfict. A love of Hok and Ying put to the test. Enjoy. :D
1. Prologue: A Bird's Love

**A Birds Love**

The still river began to ripple as a young teen stepped onto his skiff. The moon outlined his carved dragon-like face when he came out of the cover of the canopy. He gazed at a girl that is only a little younger than he is. Her short brown hair currently hidden under her green silk turban. He saw her brown eyes fill with worry; she knew it would be some time before they saw each other again…if they did.

"You will be carful, won't you?" Her voice betrayed what she knew her eyes told.

The teen smirked, "You sound so calm, but your eyes show that you're worried. But to answer your question, I will be as carful as I can be."

He surprised himself. Why did he promise this? She was nothing to him, just his former sister from the temple. Did he think 'former sister' because of this new confusing feeling? No. She was just someone who kept helping him for unknown reasons.

She looked at the water and closed her eyes as it began to drizzle. Was she crying?

He looked up at where the moon was just moments ago. He sighed. He reached out to her with his hand, resting it upon her cheek. Tears or rain, he couldn't tell what he felt.

"Hok," He began "I know this is hard, but now that the white jade armor and swords are with their respectful owners I must go. 

That way I can be strong and protect those that have become close to me."

The girl, Hok, raised her head to look into his eyes. Slowly she covered his hand with her own and spoke a single word, "Ying,"

Ah, his name sounded so good coming from her. You would never guess the horrible things that he did.

Ying gazed at Hok with pain in his eyes, he knew what he felt. This feeling towards Hok that has only grown since he first saw her captured by that traitor Tonglong.

Ying put his other hand on the opposite cheek and brought her towards him and spoke, "Hok, I promise you that I will return just as the moon will return from a rainy night."

Hok stared at him with unblinking eyes, "It's not like you to make promises."

Ying mumbled a quiet 'shut up' and kissed Hok. She did not reject it, but she embraced the dragon with a bird's name. Hok and Ying, the names matched like Crane and Eagle. This was their love, and it will never die.


	2. Chapter 1: The Waiting Crane

**Inya: Yo-hoo!****I'm back with another installment of "A Bird's Love"****since you guys really seemed to like that silly story.**

**Hok: Oh my…Ying…where are you?**

**Seh: …**

**Hok: Seh! Cut it out!**

**Seh: -turns away-**

**Inya: Anyway…I will say it this time, but next time you have to, got it?**

**Hok: Okay.**

**Seh: …Fine…**

**Inya: Sourpuss…anywho, I do not own The Five Ancestors. That amazing series belongs to Jeff Stone. I have only written this fanfict for your entertainment. **

**All: Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: ****The Waiting Crane**

Hok sat solemnly and alone on the porch, weaving a blanket for her blind brother Seh. Again she her mind drifted back to the day that Ying sailed away for reasons still unknown to her, she rocked back and forth in her chair when Seh came out of the hut.

"Hok, is there something wrong?" He asked with worry in his voice.

Her light brown hair fell as she turned to him and responded, "No."

He was silent for several heart beats when he finally asked, "Your thinking about him again aren't you?"

Hok set her work down on her lap, "I never can hide it can I?" She didn't wait for a response, "Yes, I worry about Ying." She blushed as she said his name.

"Hok, it's been two years, he's not coming back."

She got up fiercely and walked over to her blind temple brother, "He will come back!"

"How can you be so sure?! He could be dead for all we know!" His dead eyes glared at her with the knowledge she could not—could never believe.

She slapped him, "You just don't understand!"

Then with the swiftness of a crane she ran off. Leaving him behind, letting him fend for himself.

_He's just saying that because he wants me to be his! _She thought, _but I belong only to Ying!_

She thought back to the kiss, so kind and sweet, his words of promise, so full of truth. Yes. He had to come back. He just had to!

Before she knew it she found herself at the shore where Ying set off two years ago. She kept her promise; she will wait until he returns. But…

_What if Seh's right? What if Ying is dead?_

Hok thought about his face before he had it carved and after. She thought about his personality. And, most important of all, why she fell for him.

He just had the stubborn kindness in him; he always wanted to protect his brothers and sister when he was living in the temple. It was the side of him that he was to afraid to show because he thought the others would see it as a weakness. Yes. Hok knew this, but she did not share it with Seh. Nor anyone for that matter, they wouldn't believe her or understand her. They didn't understand why she loved him now.

_Is it wrong to love him?_

She gazed at the never ending blue-green water. The afternoon sun gave it a beautiful glimmer.

She let her hair fall from its cover though she knew strangers would stare at it in distaste, but their opinions did not matter. Only Yings' opinion mattered and he loved the color of her hair.

She found herself crying at these thoughts.

"Ying…" She whispered "Where are you?"

"Right behind you." A voice said.

Hok turned around quickly, but as soon as she did a force slammed the back of her neck, forcing her into unconsciousness. This was not Ying.

_Y-Ying…help…!_

"Alright, let's get her to headquarters quick!" The same voice said as she was roughly pulled into a wagon.

_Ying! _

Then it all went dark.

** Inya: Well how's that for suspense?**

**Hok: ….-unconscious-**

**Seh: Sh-she slapped me…**

**Inya: -pats back- You just weren't her man Snake-boy. But I do hope that Ying will pop up and save the day. But who was that mysterious man I wonder?**

**Fu, Malao, and Seh: YOU'RE WRITING THE DAMN THING!!!!**

**Inya: Ah…what will happen to poor Hok now? If you wanna know then stay with us~! **


	3. Chapter 2: An Eagles Sense

Hello all you lovely people on fanfict, thank you so much for reading this silly story of mine. To be honest, when I wrote "A Birds Love" I was half asleep, just like I was for the other one too. But when I wrote it I never expected to be so popular with you guys since I mostly wrote it at my half best and it was years ago. I'm sorry that this one took so long to get out. xD;

As you might know Jeff Stone completed this series, I was so excited about it and I got my hands on Dragon as soon as possible expecting the greatest ending ever. Instead I read it and was extremely disappointed how it ended and I was depressed to. v-v I looked back on this and this was actually set after the series was completed even though it was only on book five [Eagle], so after reading book seven [Dragon] I looked back at this and realized that this is just a made up thing that can and will never happen. D:

So, now that I've recovered from book seven and my writers block, or blueberries as I used to call it with a friend, I have returned to writing this story, I hope you all enjoy and for those of you that haven't finished the series this is based off of…well…your in for a surprise that I never saw coming at least. I won't spoil it no matter how much you beg me too. ;D Anyway, onward to Hok and Ying and their undeniable love~! May it live on forever as more than…

…The Five Ancestors.

**Chapter 2: An Eagle's Sense**

_Something's wrong. _Ying thought after a sudden shiver shook his spine. His dark eyes narrowed as he looked out to the sea. _Very wrong…_

"Hey! Ya slackin' off?" A drunkard yelled at him.

Curse this fool! He has no idea just who he is dealing with!

Ying curled his claw-like hands into a fist around the thick rope. Why was he doing this? Why was he helping these damn pirates with their trade? It was because they had information he needed, even though all he wanted to do was get back to Hok and feel her soft lips against his own. Feel her wheat colored hair weave between his fingers. He yearned for her deeply, and sometimes he wondered if she thought him dead. Sometimes he had his doubts that she would still be there by that river, in that same hut beside the shore.

But now…but now just thinking of her gave him a bad feeling that something was wrong. He needed to talk to the head man. And now.

Ying dropped his load and the drunkard stormed over to him.

"Whaddya think yer doin'? Pick it up! Now!" He yelled, his face turning a beat red in anger and frustration.

Ying clenched his jaw; he must not let his anger get a hold of him now after working for these filthy people for a year now.

"I need to see the captain, sir. Now."

The drunkard apparently thought this as funny, because he began to laugh very loudly, his beer belly shaking with delight.

"Sorry boy, nobody sees the captain but me." He said.

He was right, nobody had seen the captain in a couple weeks but this man, Ying had assumed he had killed him. Judging from his reaction it was true. Did this man really think he could hide what he did so easily that nobody would notice? It was obvious that something had happened, this man had wanted to rule this ship for a long time now, and it was obvious of the tension between him and the captain. Oh so see through that he might as well been displaying it publicly…maybe he was. He seemed like the kind of guy that didn't care about what others thought about his actions because he would see what he thought through his physical actions and verbal abuse.

"I see…then I guess I'll have you pass a message to him." Ying said, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Hehe, yeah right buddy. Git back ta work." The man said, clenching a whip that he held with his belt. He was threatening Ying, wondering why he wasn't shaking in his boots. Heh, after facing TongLong and his army this guy was just an annoying ant. A cobra was more frightening than this, so this was very annoying…

The man grabbed his whip and snapped it, aiming for Ying, but suddenly Ying was behind him. He took the man's wrist in his hand, his "claws" had dulled over the year of working here, but they still retained enough sharpness to cut skin. The man bled from his wrist.

"I'm tired of this, with the captain dead and a gorilla drunkard I have no more reason to hold back or be here anymore." He whispered in an annoyed voice.

The man growled, "What the…! What do you mean!"

"Hey…did you hear that?" Whispered someone nearby.

"Yeah…I did…is it true?"

"How does he know?"

They were getting more spectators by the minute, Ying smirked. "That's right everyone! Don't you think it's weird that the captain's been missing for a week now? And a reason for why he's being so cocky? The only conclusion is that he killed the captain, its clear when you remember the tension the two had between them." The man glared at Ying with contempt, "What, am I right?"

A mosquito bite was what it felt like to Ying at first. Then he looked down and saw a needle, like one used for knitting, in his back. He grabbed it with his free hand and pulled it out. Which he learned was a bad idea; it hurt a lot worse coming out than in. It irked him a bit, but he now split his attention, who was the guys' accomplice?

He looked at the crew members gathering in his peripheral, but he couldn't spot anyone who could be the culprit, so someone out of his sight range? If he moved they would move to the other side, he was blind to this accomplice. He scowled and threw the gorilla to the ground; he stepped on his back and pressed down. Knitting needles as weapons, a female more than likely, that narrowed it down to four people, the captain's lover, her sister, and two others.

The gorilla beneath him roared in anger, how annoying…Ying yearned to give into the urge to just kill the man beneath him, but that would get him nowhere. And if Hok heard about the killings she would know that he broke their promise. He couldn't do that. Another sting, this time in the wrist that was holding the gorilla; he couldn't keep his hold on the other man and released him.

Bad move, the gorilla was smarter than he thought, he ran off as soon as Ying released him and a net came over him. The gorilla then came back and was dragging him away, he was going to be thrown overboard! How could this happen? He looked around, trying to find the woman who attacked him.

He couldn't find her until his eyes rested on one standing next to a tall man in black, she had followed suit and was clad in black. But he would recognize that figure anywhere, that hay colored hair and brown eyes.

"No…" He breathed, it couldn't be.

She took one look at him, eyes angry and threatening to spill tears. The gorilla dangled him over the edge of the ship.

"Hok…" He whispered just as the drunk gorilla released the net, he headed for the raging sea below.


	4. Chapter 3: Drowned Bird

Ooookaaay. 8D;; I have a very good reason why this took so long. My flashdrive was stolen a few weeks ago. Yep, stolen. So along with the rush of senior year/college transition I had to re-write _many, many_ poems, stories, and books. –sighs- This sucks. So I had lost virtually everything. :/ I was even working on a AHS fanfict and I was halfway through, now I have to rewrite the _entire freaking thing._ So yeah, that's why this one was late. 8D;; Enjoy! I know its short, I'll make it up later. Promise.

-Inya

* * *

Chapter Three: Drowned Bird

It was impossible, definably impossible. He must have been hallucinating back there because there was no way that Hok did that to him. There is no way she betrayed him like this. _There was just no way!_

"Hok…" He choked on her name and seawater; by habit he covered his face. How much more of an idiot could he be? He was in the sea for God's sake! Not like anyone could tell he was crying if he was even around other.

First thing first, he thought as he flipped over in the water with difficulty. Ah, that's right. Hok had gotten him with her needles. Ying pulled them out carelessly and started to swim in the direction he thought was up. Birds and sea never mixed well, especially when the bird was a mighty eagle. However, a dragon could mix with the sea. _Especially when that dragon was very vengeful. _Ying lusted for nothing but blood right now. Blood of that man that had Hok, he swore to himself that—even though he never made a habit of hitting girls—he would give her a slap across the face then a giant hug later.

_Hok…Hok…!_ He thought desperately when finally his head broke the surface of the murky sea. He drew in a deep breath, accidently getting more seawater in his mouth. He coughed violently, making his way to the closest thing he could find which was a sad piece of wood that must've come off the ship in the fight. Surprisingly the ship was long gone.

Ying balled his hands into a fist and slammed down on the wood. "Damn!" he growled, he never felt so angry in his life, "Hok!" He cried out, tears or seawater, both were salty and both were dripping down his face.


	5. Chapter 4: Entrapped Crane

Its summer! I'm going to try to update this as much as I can! 8D I got great inspiration from a random AMV that I can't recall. o 3o)a

Enjoy! I own nothing!

-Inya

_Stop…_ Her conscious thought as her hand flexed to throw the weapon. _Don't do it! Its Ying! _She yelled desperately as her body went with the familiar flow of attack. The needles sailed through the air, hitting their mark flawlessly. The man turned angrily in an attempt to locate the attacker. She could feel an unfamiliar smirk cross her face as her body walked towards the one who had organized it all.

She felt an arm go around her shoulders as he hugged her close to him. "Very good, little bird." He told her in a low voice. Hok wanted to shiver, push him away, or run. He had no right to do this sort of intimate thing to her. Ying was the one she loved.

But it was like she was watching someone else.

Her face scowled and turned into a pout, "I'm not a bird, my spider." She said in a coy sounding voice, "I grow tired of this body, how much longer must I suffer in it before I can have my own?"

"You grow impatient, my love. It has been decades since our imprisonment, I see no reason why you cannot wait longer for your body." The man in black comforted, raising a brow in curiosity.

She rolled her eyes making Hok want to gag. "You do not understand as usual, Zhizhu." She sauntered away from him, running her hand along the mast of the boat, "This host does not cooperate like your does, and violence is not a way I desire."

"Yinshi, this host was someone who agreed with us, I believed this girl would to…maybe it was me though…I wanted to see you so badly, my love." His arms wrapped around her slim waist, entrapping her lovingly. "My love runs deep, please forgive me. But I couldn't wait with these bodies so frail."

She chuckled lowly, seductively. "It is true, love, these human bodies are frail. I will forgive you." Hok watched as her body turned and kissed the other man lustfully.

"My sweet Yinshi…my lovely Yinshi…I've missed you."

"Those dragons won't get in our way this time."

_What are you talking about? _Hok thought, finally understanding what was going on. She felt like she was separated from her body because she was possessed by something. Something vile. Her training had prevented her from being completely sealed away like the man hoped she would be. But she still didn't understand what was going on here. These two were speaking in another language for all she could catch.

"The girl has gone quiet…I do not like that. I think she is catching on."

"There is no way, our names have not been told in centuries. These humans have forgotten our power from our losses." He spat, his voice thickly laced with poison. He turned sharply as the drunk man from before stumbled his way to them.

"Sir! That boy is long drowned, there's no way anyone could've survived that." He seemed to have sobered up considerably.

"Are we sailing now?" Zhizhu asked curtly, slightly irritated that he had to let go of his love so soon.

The man looked baffled for a moment then nodded, "Yes sir. We set sail when he fell from the side." He seemed confident that Ying was dead…or would be dead. Hok's spirit broke at the thought of it, which would mean he saw her kill him. Oh no…please no. Let him be alive so she could explain somehow.

Yinshi growled, "She is stirring again, I am going to rest."

"Alright, darling." Zhizhu said, watching her leave.

Yinshi smiled once more before quickly heading off in the direction where they had been staying for the past few days after landing aboard the ship.

_**Give up, girl. That dragon is long dead. You will never see him again.**_Yinshi was angry, putting her energy to pushing Hok away somewhere, _**Be a good girl and stay put. Go to sleep and never bother me again! **_

_No! I will uncover who you are now that I know you are a spirit! _She fought back, struggling against the power. How long had it been? How many days? Being suppressed like this made her lose track of time. She remembered being attacked from behind and the next thing she knew her body was on a small boat in the dead of night. Seh must be worried sick about her!

_**Nobody knows that your gone because nobody cares.**_

Her resolved faltered and she felt crushed under Yinshi's power. Was it possible for spirits to feel sleepy? Hok did…she felt very sleepy right now…

_**Your time will come…I have my plans…**_Yinshi chuckled as Hok once again black out.


End file.
